


Imperfectly, Perfect

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Dean is in love with his Best Friend who is a nerdy plus size hunter





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I got to be honest, I really was describing myself throughout all of this. I really hope you can relate.  
> Dean’s POV – a lot of this is stream of consciousness from Dean.

The bar was a little slow tonight in this small town, I have already gotten two phone numbers from a couple of cute chicks but they weren’t (Y/N) so I had already lost them. I wonder what she’s up to and I check my watch, it’s half past midnight and I know she’s probably already asleep. I’ve never met a hunter who gets as much as sleep as she does, she at least takes care of herself and I think that’s why she’s done so well in this life. I regret a lot of shit in my life but letting her join Sammy and I on the road after we rescued her is not one of those regrets. Before I realize it, I’m half way down the road back to the motel, back to her.

I walk into the motel room, I was right, she’s knocked out on the bed with her clothes still on and her long (Y/C/H) curls covering the pillow. The tv is on and I can only assume she was watching the news and just zonked out. I go over to her and remove her glasses, that gets her to open her pretty (Y/E/C) eyes. “Hey Sweetheart.” I smile at just how groggy she is.

“Hey,” she rubs her eyes, “what time is it?”

“Almost one.” She groans at the response, “Where’s Sammy?” I ask as I lift her legs to sit down under them and start untying her boots.

“Oh he said, he met a girl at the library and not to wait up.”

“Good for him.”

“Get any tonight?” She inquires with a sleep filled grin.

“I got a couple numbers.” I shrug.

“Hmmm well at least the car won’t stink of sex this week.” She commented while I drop her boots to the ground.

“She does not stink of sex.” I’m honestly offended.

“Well you don’t sit in the backseat, do you?” (Y/N) glared at me but she can’t hold it for too long before she smiles at me before trying to roll over and go back to sleep.

“Sweetheart, you want help getting undressed?”

“Mmmmm,” she looks down at her blue flannel shirt and dark blue jeans and makes some unrecognizable noise as she stretches, “I think I can handle it.”

I try not to stare while she sits up and unbuttons her shirt and flings it to the floor. (Y/N) is normally very modest but a tired (Y/N) is a ‘who gives a shit’ (Y/N). Her thin white tank top doesn’t really hide much, I like the way her curves are accentuated by the light of the lamp and the sports bra she’s wearing does something wonderful for her cleavage. She’s completely beautiful, I’m such an idiot for not telling her before. It’s probably for the best that I don’t tell her. She’s my best friend practically my sister but damn I’m in love. I look away when she starts unzipping her jeans.

I rummage around in her bag, “Do you want your shorts?” I hold up a the pink cotton ones she likes.

“Umm hmmm” she nods. I look back at her and she’s got on the cutest blue cotton panties and those thick thighs are just calling my name. Quickly, I toss her the shorts and run to the bathroom, she makes me so hard, good thing she’s not paying any attention to me or else she’d completely call me out on it.

I stroll back into the main room while brushing my teeth and she’s already curled up under the blanket. “Do you need your mouth guard?”

“Yeah” her drowsy voice said. I rush back into the bathroom and grab her case. The last thing I want her to have is a headache tomorrow because she forgot to wear it. Good thing Sammy figured out what was causing her to get them. 

I finish up in the bathroom and she’s slightly snoring by the time I get undressed and I crawl into the bed we slept in last night. I drag her body close to mine, she so warm and soft. I love it so much, she just calms me and understands me. Kissing her head, “Good night, Sweetheart.” She snuggles into me even more and it will take someone stealing Baby go get me to leave this bed tomorrow morning, well that or at the very least a promise of bacon and coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Body image issues.

My Baby was purring down the street in my hometown of Lebanon, (Y/N) was riding shotgun singing her heart out to Taylor Swift. Ever since she found out I was fan, when it’s just the two of us we blast the tape she made for me. I laugh as she hits some god awful note. (Y/N) is far from perfect. Hell, she sleeps with this bulky night guard so not fucking sexy and don’t get started on her snoring, she sound like a damn freight train. 

Oh and those huge thick rimmed glasses she wears all the time, ok maybe I think they’re cute on her. She’s overweight but shit, it looks good, curves all over the place. I love it when she uses that extra weight to push Sammy and I around when we spar. Damn, I mean she’s so fucking strong. But honestly, she takes over every motel bathroom counter top with all her crap but I guess I understand. She’s always fighting with her adult acne, between the shit ton of makeup she uses to cover it up to the cleansers and zit creams. I think she looks nice when she doesn’t cover anything up. With all that damn girly shit she’s got somehow her hair still looks like the Princess Diaries before the makeover. I gotta get Sammy to show her some proper hair care maintenance. Seriously, but when she smiles at me after a successful hunt, it’s like the whole fucking world just fades away and it’s just us again. Or when she leaves her blankets in my bat cave, God they smell good, like her. The bunker always smells like vanilla and cinnamon from all the baking she does. She and I work so well together in the kitchen from the chopping to the seasoning and the baking. I know I’ve gain ten pounds in the last few months alone. Shit, I wouldn’t have it any other way. How the hell did this plump little four eyed nerd completely make me fall head over heels for her?

“Penny for your thoughts, Handsome.” She looked over at me.

God, how long have not been singin’ with her, “Just thinking that you make Sammy and I better men.” I gotta be honest with her or she’ll see right through me. 

“You’re such a sap.” (Y/N) giggled.

That laugh, I could listen to it forever. “Just being honest, Sweetheart.” I reach over take her hand and gently kiss he knuckles.

“Oh come on.” She smiles at me, pulling her hand back coyly.

Fuck, I’m dead, oh and she’s blushing. She’s so damn cute when she’s flustered. I wonder if she likes me, likes me. Probably not, her and Sammy are a better match than we would ever be. Shit, Sam, I bet he likes her too. Why does this have to be so damn hard?

“You wanna grab a couple packs of beer and some popcorn.” She suggested.

“Hell yeah, movie night with my favorite girl. I’m in Gorgeous.” I may have laid that on too thick but fuck it. I like her too much. There she goes again blushing up a storm and biting that pouty bottom lip. I just want to kiss her all over, snuggle up under the covers with her and just love her like I’ve never loved anyone else.

The rest of our day off was great, lots of laughter, singing, we cooked dinner together and even had time to do a little research. Those burgers were just about sinful, I need to marry that woman and stop being such a pussy.

“You wanna start the popcorn? I’m going to get my PJs on.” (Y/N) asked.

“Are you goin’ fall asleep on me?” I chuckle.

“Probably, you know how comfy you are.” She stated with a smirk as she left the war room.

The popcorn only took two and half minutes to pop. Gingerly, I open the bag and pour it into the large plastic bowl that we only use on movie night. I’m on such a high today. I start walking to (Y/N)’s room with the bowl in hand and turn the knob. Oh fuck, I must’ve been in my own world. Shit, I forgot to knock, she’s standing there exposed breasts and the prettiest black panties with pink trim.

“Dean!” She screams almost as soon as I bust through the door. I turn away putting the bowl down on her desk when I realize she’s completely embarrassed. From the quick glance I got, I could tell that her breasts aren’t perfect. They hung low and heavy on her frame but damn they looked so nice and soft, those huge nipples oh hell yeah I want to suck the fuck out of them. 

“Dean!” She yells again pulling me from the image of her beautiful body. “Get out!” As she turns away from me, covering with her arms as she scrambled to put her shirt on. 

I froze turning back to see her large ass on full display when she bent down to put her pants on. Those thighs were just perfectly thick, I’m going to need those legs wrapped around me soon or I might explode.

“Really dude, you just stood there. Fine, go ahead and make fun of your fat ugly friend.” She threw her hands up in the air before she sat on the bed, hanging her head low, crossing her arms under her breasts to hold them up more.

“Uhhh…” Damn, I didn’t know how to respond. “Nothing I just saw was ugly, (Y/N/N). So what you got a little extra chunk who the hell cares.” She scoffed at me. “You are so fucking sexy. That’s why it was hard to look away.”

“Fuck you, Dean! I don’t need your damn pity.” She spat, damn she’s really upset at me.

How do I make her see that I do think she’s pretty? “Pity! Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“I said, fuck you!” She was pissed. “I know you just flirt with me so I’ll cook for you and do your laundry.”

“Well…” Shit, I did do that when she first moved in. “That’s why I used to flirt with you. We all know I’m an ass. I mean, have you tasted your cooking?” That made her chuckle. “I flirt with you now because…” Now or never idjit. “I-I like you.” My voice quivered a little. That was harder to say than I thought.

“Now you’re just saying that so I don’t beat the fuck out of you.” She smiled. Smiling was a good thing. I just had to keep talking to her.

I slowly sit down next her, my hand rubs over her old worn shirt. The cotton is soft under my fingertips. I love the way she feels. She curls up in my chest, I can feel her insecurities pouring from within. (Y/N) hates to show her vulnerable side much like me but she feels comfortable with me, that means everything right now. I hear a small sob and look down, there’s are a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Dammit, she really does think she’s ugly and fat but there is so much more to her than just her looks. It took me way too long to look past that, big fucking deal that she wasn’t the quote unquote perfect woman. 

“You know I’m not lying to you. I really do like you. I have for a while. I’ve just never gotten involved with someone who was my friend first. I just didn’t know what the hell to do.” I explained from the heart. “I feel like I just fucked us all up in two seconds.”

“Wait a second, what about Cas? Weren’t you guys friends before he became your boyfriend?” That fucking sass, she laughed lifting her head and her (Y/C/E) now had happy tears welling up. 

“Fuck you!” I chuckled with her.

“All I’m saying is I don’t judge. That’s really hot.” She couldn’t hold back the giggles.

“Shut up.” I told her before I grabbed her face and pulled her lips to mine. I was slow and calm enjoying the first kiss with a love I never thought I find. She tasted like bacon and ketchup from earlier, I could only assume I tasted like buttered popcorn since I snuck a few pieces a couple of minutes ago. Her lips were so soft as I caught my hands in her hair, pushing her back on the bed. I want her so fucking bad, she just moaned a little as I pressed against her. God, she’s gorgeous, I want her to moan again for me. Fuck, we shouldn’t do it like this. She’s not a one night stand, no, she’s the future mother of my kids. I already know that, how do I know that already? I should take her out, let her get dolled up before I wreck her pretty pussy and claim her as mine. I sit up dragging her with me. She seems a little disappointed that we weren’t still kissing.

“You wanna still have movie night?” I ask, standing up with an outstretched hand to help her up.

“Sure! Let me put my sleep bra on.”

“Leave it off, easy access.” I joke and she smirks.

“Where’s the chocolate?” She looks at the plain popcorn. I was so excited to spend time with her that I forgot that she likes chocolate drizzled over her popcorn.

“Let’s go fix that, Sweetheart.” She kissed me quickly grabbing the bowl and heading down the hallway. I followed her, hands on her hips and kissing her neck as we went. I love touching her, I may never stop. I couldn’t wait to get her on the couch and snuggle up. I’m in love with my best friend. This is what love should feel like, its not perfect but it’s perfect for us.


End file.
